


pretty words

by bakusaiga



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Post, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakusaiga/pseuds/bakusaiga
Summary: emma knew better than to let herself fall for pretty words. — emma/killian.





	pretty words

**Author's Note:**

> if this starts to seem familiar to you, i swear i'm not plagiarizing/stealing anything. your girl's just crossposting old stuff from my old accounts as i leave them in the dust in hopes of entering a new era of writing.
> 
> **prompt:** emma is sitting at her usual coffee shop, at her usual table, when suddenly a random, handsome stranger (killian) sits at her table & (attempts) to have a conversation with her.

‘_All children, except one, grow up_…’ Emma read to herself, lightly gripping the leather bound hardcover that had come through the mail just minutes ago. She’d read the book countless times; so many times, in fact, she was sure if Ruby caught her reading it again she’d try to burn it, but Emma couldn’t help it. It had been her favorite story growing up and she’d ordered the collectible last week in a Christmas splurge; she was allowed to get herself at least one gift for Christmas, wasn’t she?

“I’ve been trying to figure out what book you were reading for quite a while now, lass, so I’d have something to bring up when I came over here, but it seems my vision isn’t quite as sharp as I’d imagined it to be.”

Emma jumped at the deep irish slur that reached her ears, slamming the book shut and jerking her gaze up to the man that had slipped into the chair across from her with a lazy - but extremely charming - grin on his lips. “Excuse me?”

“Oh, darling, I’ve been sitting on the opposite side of the room for a while now,” he explained, leaning over the table and winking at her - an action that sent shivers running up her spine, “You see, I seem to be quite entranced by you, my dear.”

Emma felt her cheeks burn; she knew better than to let herself fall for pretty words, but it was impossible to deny that the man sitting in front of her was practically surreal with his ocean blue eyes and dark shaggy hair, the scruff on his chin making her wonder what it would feel like against her skin… She shook her head, mentally scolding herself as she tried to focus one the words coming out of her mouth. “Pretty words. Not falling for them. Who are you?”

“Oh, that’s tough lass.” he leaned back, looking wounded before his lips curled up into this smile that was doing the most marvelous things to her insides, “Killian. You can call me Killian, love.”

**end.**


End file.
